BintangBintang di Musim Panas
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Bintang-bintang di musim panas. Kilasan-kilasan kenangan mulai berputar. Ed/Win. For Song-Inspired Ficlets. theme song: Vanilla Twillight . RnR, pleasee :


**Bintang-Bintang di Musim Panas**

**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist

**Disclaimer:** Hiromu Arakawa

**Resume:** Bintang-bintang di musim panas. Kilasan-kilasan kenangan mulai berputar.

**Character**: Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell.

**For:** Song-Inspired Ficlets. (theme song: Vanilla Twillight)

* * *

_Malam. Musim panas. Tanpa awan yang bergantung pada langit, bintang-bintang yang terbang bebas di angkasa bersinar cemerlang. Seperti manik-manik kerlap-kerlip yang dilempar ke langit – dan entah mengapa tidak terpengaruh gravitasi_.

_Matanya memandang pesta sprektum cahaya itu. Bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Dua orang bersaudara yang jadi tetangganya: Ed dan Al. Berpasang-pasang mata itu memandang penuh kekaguman ke atasnya._

Mata beningnya memandang langit kini yang tanpa awan dan kabut tipis, membuat pandangannya tak terhalangi. Bintang. Masih sama cantiknya dengan yang dulu ia lihat di musim panas.

Namun semuanya tak sama lagi. Posisi bintang itu mulai berubah – sepanjang ingatannya. Juga keadaannya sekarang. Ia. Sendiri. Bersama automail. Dan juga jendela kusam yang menemaninya bertahun-tahun, saksi bisunya.

_Parade bintang begitu indah untuk dinikmati bola-bola mata yang tengadah itu. Memang bintang-bintang itu statis begitu saja, tapi tetap saja sangat cantik._

"_Hei, ayo kita main tebak bentuk dari bintang-bintang itu!"_

_Suara Ed. Ia langsung saja mencuri start sementara yang lain bahkan belum menyetujuinya. Tangannya lalu terjulur ke atas. "Lihat tuh, ada yang bentuk matahari_

"_Eh, lihat sini, ada bentuk bulan!"_

"_Ada yang bentuknya bunga!"_

_Kini semuanya berlomba-lomba menemukan bentuk-bentuk yang dibentuk oleh titik-titik cemerlang di angkasa itu_.

Mata keemasan itu kini memandang langit, lelah. Frustasi. Sentimental tiba-tiba, teringat _déjà vu_-nya dulu, saat kehidupan masih berputar sejalan dengan langkahnya. Tidak seperti kini, seperti bermain kejar-kejaran – siapa yang sampai garis akhir duluan, ia menang.

Matanya iseng menelusuri langit tak berbatas. Mencoba mencari sesuatu, entah apa. Mungkin inspirasi, sebongkah semangat, atau apalah.

Dan saat ia sedang menjelajahi langit, matanya tiba-tiba terpaku ke serangkaian titik –

–yang membentuk pai apel.

Refleks otaknya berkata nama kawan kecilnya itu: Winry.

"_Eh, lihat, ada yang bentuknya kayak 3 orang!" kata Winry bersemangat. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah utara. "Itu."_

_Mata ketiga anak itu segera memandang arah telunjuk Winry._

"_Iya!" kata mereka berdua, sontak bersamaan._

_  
"Yang paling pendek E.."_

_Kata-kata Winry terputus oleh tatapan aku-siap-membunuhmu dari sebelah kanannya. "Mau ngomong apa, Winry?"_

"_Err, tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Winry, akhirnya mencari aman. Bukan masalah ia bakal kalah berantem sama Ed. Tapi ia hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan kedamaian malam ini. Sekali saja._

_Ed sudah siap bertengkar lagi kalau Al tidak menghentikannya._

"_Sudahlah, Kak. Kita nikmati saja malam ini," katanya, mencoba menenangkan sang kakak._

"_OK," jawabnya asal. Tapi matanya toh memandang langit, kagum. Memandang bentuk 3 orang anak itu._

Mata kebiruan itu mencoba mencari "rasi bintang mereka": tiga orang anak itu. Tapi di langit luas itu, ia tak menemukan bentuk itu.

Mungkinkah karena mereka sudah berjauhan? Karena mereka terpencar? Ingin sekali gadis itu menanyakan itu kencang-kencang pada langit. Tapi tampaknya tak ada gunanya menanyakan hal itu. Pertama, ia bisa dikira gila. Kedua, sepertinya langit juga tak mengerti apa-apa di balik formasi bintang itu.

Di sudut kamarnya, ia bertopang dagu penuh kerinduan dan rasa penasaran yang tak terpuaskan.

_Hanya hening yang kini mengisi mereka. Merenungi formasi bintang itu. Tenggelam di alam pikiran mereka masing-masing._

Hening kini mengisi ruangannya. Entah mengapa, Ed tiba-tiba jadi insomnia seperti ini. Padahal ia tak ada urusan apa-apa di malam ini.

"Kakak."

Dan suara itu menginterupsi malam heningnya.

"Kakak kenapa?"

Ed tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bergumam kecil. "Bintangnya indah sekali…"

"Iya, yah."

_Saat mata mereka masih belum bosan-bosannya, sebuah cahaya menembus kegelapan malam. Jatuh bebas, melintangi langit._

"_Bintang jatuh! Ucapkan permohonan!" Rasanya kata-kata seperti itu sudah seriiiiiiiiiiing sekali didengar anak-anak ini, sehingga tanpa dikomando mereka pun dengan iseng namun khusuk mengucapkan permintaan-permintaan mereka dalam hati._

Saat mata itu masih termenung rindu, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menembus gelap, bergerak bebas ke arah bumi. Sebuah bintang jatuh. Waktunya untuk _make a wish_.

Mata biru itu berangsur-angsur menutup, sementara hatinya kini mulai menggumamkan impiannya.

.

.

.

"Semoga mereka bisa kembali secepatnya."

* * *

**a/n: **Nista, OK? Err.. kerasa gak sih Ed/Winry nya? Saya belum pernah bikin fic tentang entu pairs sih :). Hehehe. Yah, sebenarnya saya awalnya pengennya _pair_ Nodame/Chiaki (Nodame Cantabile), tapi saya takut kalau nanti hasilnya.. jadi stagnan saking seringnya pake tuh _pairing_. Toh setelah saya baca lagi liriknya, plus ngedengerin, atmosfernya kerasa, kok, buat _pairs_ ini..

Err, jadi untuk sudut pandang ceritanya, giliran-giliran ^^. Winry-Ed-Winry-Ed, begitu seterusnya, sampai cerita selesai.

.

.

_Leave you review, guys ^^_. 


End file.
